


You Did This, It's Your FAULT

by Hutch_HawkEye



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly little micro ficlet, full of bickering and fluff. Steve's mad at Clint, Clint didn't do it and Phil sleeps like the dead and Tony pops up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Did This, It's Your FAULT

**Author's Note:**

> I'm playing with Marvel's Toys again. I own nobody.  
> Thank You all for reading this. Feel free to drop a comment and check out any of my other stuff if you wish. All one it!

Clint was roughly shaken out of bed by an irate Steve.

" You did this!" Steve said displeasure tinging his voice.  
" Whatever it is Steve I didn't do it." Clint moaned trying to burrow back into bed only to be stopped by Steve.  
" What the Hell Steve?"  
" You turned my uniform purple Clinton."  
" I did not touch your spangly, spandex uniform Steven." Clint was getting a bit peeved. All he wanted to do was sleep.  
" Yes you did Clinton, Purple is your thing"  
" No I really didn't" 

Steve and Clint bickered back and forth, until Tony came barreling through the door. He had a grease stain on his cheek, goggles on his forehead and one of his normally black AC/DC shirts on in a tie dye of purple and Black.

" Hey, um babe I got a new scarf the other day. You know how I have to launder everything before I wear it the first time. Well they forgot to remove the store theft dye pack and I didn't notice when I threw it in the washing machine, so anything that was in that load of laundry most likely ended up purple. I was going to tell you earlier but I forgot, so if any of your stuff ends up purple…blame it on Dum-E" With that said Tony tweaked Steve's nose, getting grease from his hands on it, kissed his cheek and ran back in the direction of his lab.

" Sorry CLINT"

" See if you assume things, it lets me make and ass out of you" Clint said before finally rolling over and burrowing back into his lover's warmth. Somehow Phil managed to sleep through the whole thing. Clint was starting to wonder if Jarvis spiked the agents coffee the previous night.

With everything right in the world, Clint went back to sleep.


End file.
